Vazio
by Papillon Holie
Summary: Noite após noite vens até mim como se lhe faltasse algo. Noite após noite inunda-me com a felicidade de sua presença, mas mata-me lentamente com a sua ida a cada amanhecer. HinaxHitsu. TWOSHOT
1. Vazio Noturno

**Vazio Noturno**

_Noite após noite vens até mim como se lhe faltasse algo. Desde que ele se foi, tento satisfazer-lhe entregando-me de corpo e alma, mas sei que isso é insuficiente para perceber-me._

Sei que para você sou apenas um bom amigo que limpa as trilhas de seu corpo quando me pedes. Sei que me usa para libetar-se de sua presença, que busca minhas carícias tão inexperientes para esquecer as deles, que aspiras o meu perfume para que o dele suma, que beija os meus lábios para que o sabor dele desapareça, que passa as mãos pelos meus cabelos para tirar a textura que permanece em seus dedos dos antigos fios morenos... Ainda que não consiga.

_Me utliza noite após noite, cada vez que em teus sonhos ele te atormenta e desperta de um de seus recorrentes pesadelos, silenciosamente caminhas até o meu quarto e te deitas ao meu lado, despertando-me com carícias e sussurros cheios de palavras vazias, sem sentido, porque por mais que as digam para mim, nunca serão minhas, sabendo que eu sempre te aconchegarei entre meus braços sem retrucar ou perguntar o motivo. Eu já o sei._

Você vive apenas por ele, e disso eu sei. E não importa-te brincar com os meus sentimentos. Sabe que estou apaixonado por você desde o primeiro dia. E segues vindo noite após noite ao meu quarto para que eu te faça minha, embriagando-me de paixão e matando-me silenciosamente a cada amanhecer.

_Você consegue apagar os requícios dele usando-me? Consegue ainda dizer que me quer, mesmo quando sabemos que isso não é verdade?_

_Se com isso consegue sentir-se melhor, eu o faço... Eu não farei nada para impedir-te. Sempre estarei esperando em minha cama, pois ao despertar de seu pesadelo, necessitas de algo que a faça esquecer de sentir-se abandonada, entregando-se a um corpo novo, mais jovem e inexperiente que o que te possuía antes._

_Noite após noite iluminas meu quarto ao entrar, embriagando qualquer um que ali esteja com seu perfume e encanta-me com sua formosura... E amanhecer após amanhecer, antes que o sol anuncie um novo dia, desapareces mais uma vez, deixando para trás a escuridão de quanto não estás e o perfume quase extinguindo de sua presença..._

_E durante o dia, tão distante que até me dói, como se o quê aconteceu durante a noite foi apenas mais um de meus sonhos, um sonho onde você era minha, completamente minha... Isso sim é um sonho, pois cada gemido, murmúrio ou suspiro, cada palavra terna de amor ou cada sorriso que me dedicava pertenciam apenas a ele._

_Já que eu sou apenas seu brinquedo para tentar esquecer-lo e o quê eu faço é apenas uma distração. A sua ância para beijos mais experientes, carícias e palavras, tão diferentes das minhas... Eu, desde o princípio segui meus sentimentos. Você sabe, eu te utilizo assim como utiliza-me. Mas isso não te importa. E a mim muito menos. Enquanto eu, noite após noite posso ter-te em meus braços, não me importa..._

- Shiro-chan... - sussurrou a garota ao seu ouvido enquanto acariciava seus cabelos, fazendo como toda noite, o rapaz despertar de seus sonhos e cair em um mundo cruel de realidade, doce, mas cruel.

_E sei que noite após noite, embora eu te acaricie e tento satisfaze-la da melhor forma, apenas chama pelo nome dele, e que nesses momentos, não me conheces e não sabes quem sou, pois em sua mente, é ele que te faz ir ao céu e te traz como um anjo a terra. E embora eu esteja aqui, apenas Aizen te importa._

_Se eu ouvisse você chamar meu nome esta noite, diria que provavelmente essa minha dedicação doentia está me levando a loucura._

- Shiro...chan... - murmurou Hinamori enquanto sentia o garoto beijar-lhe as curvas do pescoço. Hitsugaya já sabia que não devia dar ouvidos ao que ela dizia cada noite, mas desta vez foi diferente, pois mesmo não querendo, nada que acontecia com a garota lhe passava despercebido.

Levantou-se, observando os olhos castanhos da morena e sorriso carinhoso que a mesma lhe dedicava.

_Sim, devo estar ficando louco._


	2. Vazio Diurno

**Vazio Diurno**

* * *

- Estou indo. -_ você diz sem olhar-me._

_- Como assim, está indo? O quê quer dizer? - encorporo-me um pouco na cama, sentando na mesma cobrindo meu corpo desnudo com os grossos cobertores de sua cama._

- Simples. Estou indo._ - Repetes enquanto arruma suas roupas que momentos antes estava jogada pelo chão. -_ Já não posso mais ficar por aqui. Jurei a mim mesmo que seria a última vez.

_Um silêncio incomodo preenche a habitação, enquanto os raios de sol entram pela janela semi-aberta revelando o novo dia que está erguendo-se. Uma estranha sensação apodera-se do meu peito, uma incrível pressão que acaba tornando difícil até respirar._

_- Para onde você vai? - pergunto com um pouco de dificuldades_

- Não sei, talvez à casa de Rangiku_ - diz enquanto observava a manhã com sua expressão impenetrável, que com os anos se transformou mais fria, por minha culpa. Por um tempo eu li em seus olhos..._

Essa memória faz com que o nó em meu peito fique maior. É algo que nunca entenderei. Depois de todo o mal que te faço ainda posso refugiar-me entre meus braços. Nunca o entenderei mas agradecerei eternamente. Sei que não o mereço, sei que sou uma egoísta, mas essas palavras nascem do fundo do meu coração, e embora você não saiba que eu não te mereça, essas palavras nascem no fundo do meu coração. Embora eu não possa, embora eu te ame, não posso ficar sozinha... Não mais.

_- Não, você não pode ir... Não posso ficar sozinha... - minha vista se nubla, dizer esta frase me faz ter repugnância de mim mesma, mas é a verdade. Sinto nojo de mim mesma por esta posição comprometedora novamente. O suplicante modo em que digo isso faz você fitar-me com um olhar cheio de incredulidade._

- Tsc... Não seja tão infantil, Hinamori. Você ficará bem. Estar ou não estar comigo... Dá na mesma para você, a única coisa que você precisa é de alguém. Alguém que possa fazer que você esqueça. Se não sou eu, será outro. Mas a mim você não seguirá utilizando._ - essas palavras atravessam a minha alma -_ Você sabe que sempre fui apaixonado por você, mas você nunca hesitou em se aproveitar de mim.

_Começo a chorar. Não pela forma fria e inerente que fala, nem pelo olhar cheio de dor e amargura, muito menos pelo que você me disse. Choro pelo simples fato de que você está certo. Mas não posso deixar você ir. Não você. Não a pessoa que cuidou e me protegeu desde o princípio._

_- Não, Shiro-chan... Eu preciso de você. O quê farei sem você ao meu lado? - continuo chorando com as cobertas cobrindo-me o corpo, enquanto você continua a se vestir. Você pensa em uma resposta._

- Não diga bobagens. Nunca precisou de mim e nunca precisará. Se precisasse de verdade, porque me fez passar por tudo isso?_ - me observa com seus incríveis olhos verdes. Tão frios quanto o seu poder. Esperando. Esperando que eu conteste._

_Mas eu não o faço. Não sou capaz. Já que não conheço a sua resposta. Só posso dizer algo com minha voz chorosa..._

_- Por favor... Não me deixe sozinha..._

_Você suspira entediado. Com certeza essa conversa está acabando com seus nervos -_ Como pode ser tão egoísta?_ - perguntas com ira detida em sua garganta, um timbre._

_Não respondo nada. Sei que você, novamente, tens razão. Já fiz essa pergunta a mim mesma, muitas e muitas vezes._

- Como pode, depois de todos esses anos, não se arrepender nem um pouco do que você fez a mim?_ - seu tom de voz aumenta -_ Se estamos juntos desde que chegamos, se eu significo algo para você, por que brincou comigo por todo esse tempo?!

_- Não... Eu..._

- Não se atreva a dizer que não o fez!!_ - gritas, depois suspirando fundo, olhando-me, sorrindo em seguida tristemente_ - Sabe o que é o pior de tudo?

_- ...Não..._

- Que permitiu que eu o fizesse. Deixei que me utilizasse por todo esse tempo, esperando que você se desse conta, esperando que você valorizasse o que sempre teve. Para ver se querias ficar comigo, quem sempre te quis e sempre irá querer. Para ver se você preferia a mim, que estava ao seu lado, ou a um traidor morto e enterrado._ - arregalo os olhos, algo se abre, passa pela minha garganta e sai antes que eu possa pará-lo._

_- Não se atreva a falar assim de Aizen-taichou!! - grito enquanto levanto em um salto. Me arrependerei para sempre desta reação. Quando me dou conta de como me olha e desse estranho sorriso desenhado em seu rosto, acordo. - Não... Eu... Eu não queria..._

- Deixe. Não se esforce. Estou indo, mas não voltarei._ - já não está mais aquele estranho sorriso, agora, estás de frente a mim, enquanto tocas o meu rosto_ - Deixei de ser capitão por você, Hinamori, abandonei meus amigos dentro da Soul Society por você, quase me mato por você e você ainda segue apaixonada pela pessoa que destruiu nossas vidas.

_As lágrimas já não me permitem ver. Soluço. Espero que Hitsugaya venha a mim e me dê um abraço, como tantos outros. Mas eu sei que não o fará. Não desta vez._

_- Por quê...? - você se aproxima mais._

- Porque não posso seguir apaixonado da pessoa que me traiu, que levantou sua espada a mim com a intenção de me matar. Não posso ficar com alguém que não me quer, que me utiliza e está tão cega para seguir adorando e amando o monstro que traiu seus amigos e tentou matar a pessoa que era como uma filha para ele._ - se aproximas mais a cada palavra. Sinto sua respiração quente próxima ao meu rosto. Me beija. É o último beijo, suave, amargo, com sabor de despedida. Apenas um simples roçar de lábios, deixando esse seu sabor empregnado em mim. Você volta e sussurra_ - Vamos Momo, apenas uma palavra.

_- Não... Não posso... - sei que neste momento, viras as costas para mim, mas sei que sua alma dói tanto quanto a minha._

- Não, Hinamori. Não é tão difícil. Apenas uma palavra. As únicas palavras que você nunca me disse._ - esperas pela resposta, mas não consigo. Mordo minha língua._

_Sem sequer olhar para trás, você parte.Sem nenhum ruído, mas o barulho da porta me alerta. É definitivo desta vez, definitivo. E mais uma vez estou arrependida, como tantas outras vezes, mas a primeira que estou arrependida e sozinha. Me apoio na parede e deslizo até o chão, abraçando minhas pernas e chorando descontroladamente, sozinha, completamente só e com um vazio no corpo, no coração e na alma._

_Perdão... Shiro-chan..._

_- Perdão..._

_

* * *

_

**Com a palavra, a autora: **Sim, 'perdão', algo bem difícil de se dizer, não e.e'? Ainda mais quando sabemos que machucamos uma pessoa. Há ocasiões que um simples 'desculpa' basta, mas as vezes não. Mas é o primeiro passo que temos que dar ao fazermos algo errado. Por isso, se você brigou com alguém querido, **engula esse maldito orgulho** e peça desculpas a ela n.n. Vazio Noturno era para ser uma oneshot, mas me pediram tanto que criei uma twoshot, denominada apenas vazio e com esses dois caps: Vazio Noturno e Vazio Diurno. Talvez eu faça um Vazio a tarde o.o'  
Espero que gostem n.n Ja ne n.n/


End file.
